<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eight years later and the guy I crushed on in high school still has shit taste by 5H1TAKE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245271">Eight years later and the guy I crushed on in high school still has shit taste</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5H1TAKE/pseuds/5H1TAKE'>5H1TAKE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A3! Rarepairs Week 2020, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Character Study, Deepthroating, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Nipple Play, Riding, Spoilers, actually roommates with benefits, for kniroun story, gratuitous use of gaming terms, kind of, spring troupe antics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5H1TAKE/pseuds/5H1TAKE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chigasaki Itaru; Utsuki Chikage his main quest and a troublesome compulsory side quest.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>End Links starts picking up the pace on their 10th game celebrations and spring troupe is invited. Itaru runs into an old friend(?) again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage, Tonooka Takumi/Chigasaki Itaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eight years later and the guy I crushed on in high school still has shit taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For A3! Rarepair Week day 1, adoration/jealousy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toes clench and grip at thin air as Itaru moans into Chikage’s mouth, the satisfying slide of his cock against his prostate carrying him to his release as his hands tangle into mossy green hair. He feels Chikage pull out before slowly thrusting in one last time and coming with a shudder, mouth moving to bite and nibble at his collarbone. </p>
<p>Getting slowly fucked like this was always the best, Itaru could feel the stress and tension from the day leave his body with each press of Chikage’s hips to his arse, and from the way Chikage’s face would relax after releasing in him he could tell this roommates with benefits thing was most definitely benefiting both of them. </p>
<p>Whimpering slightly as the man above him slides out of him, Itaru turns to the side to grab his phone at the edge of the bed. Unlocking it, he hears Chikage dispose of the condom and dress himself before leaving the room to do whatever. Sometimes he stays, but obviously not today, and Itaru settles into the sheets as he works through his game stamina, unbothered by the cum drying on his abdomen and mess in his arse. </p>
<p>He’s shuffling his unit members in the 4th game when he gets a drop down notification from the spring troupe group chat, the preview catching his eye.</p>
<p>Message from Tachibana Izumi to Spring Troupe: hi guys, we just received a gift from end li...</p>
<p>Itaru sits up abruptly, grabbing at the tissues at the head of the bed while opening up the message. He starts cleaning the white mess off himself as he reads, the chat coming to life in his hands.</p>
<p>[Tachibana Izumi: hi guys, we just received a gift from end links! Come to the common room to take a look]</p>
<p>[Usui Masumi: are you there too?]</p>
<p>[Citron: Masumi is so fast, the early worm gets the bird huh!]</p>
<p>[Minagi Tsuzuru: wrong way around, it’s the early BIRD catches the WORM.]</p>
<p>[Citron: are you comparing the director to a worm????? Tsuzuru your horrible!]</p>
<p>[Minagi Tsuzuru: that’s not what I’m saying at all!]</p>
<p>Itaru watches the chat in amusement, forgetting the initial reason he opened it until he gets another notif, this time a DM from Chikage.</p>
<p>[Utsuki Chikage: you may want to come see this gift]</p>
<p>Attached is an image of an envelope, the words “to the newborn spring troupe” written in the trademark Kniroun font. Realisation hits: end links, End Links, Kniroun. Itaru almost falls down the ladder as he hurries to the drawer, chucking the dirtied tissues in the trash before pulling out fresh boxers and hopping into them awkwardly. He sends off a “be there in 3” and tugs on a pair of pants and fishes out a shirt, wrestling himself into it as he leaves the room.</p>
<p>The rest of spring troupe and the director are already in the common room when he arrives, a bouquet of flowers adorning the table along with the letter. Upon closer inspection Itaru finds that some of the flowers have rubber Kniroun straps in them, one for each character, and his childish heart stirs.</p>
<p>“What a lame adult.” Masumi’s face doesn’t match the venom in his words as he glances at Itaru’s shirt. Itaru looks down and smiles inwardly, he hadn’t even realised the shirt he’d grabbed was his Kniroun 3rd anniversary shirt.</p>
<p>“And you’re as blunt as always. Have you opened the letter yet?” Turning to Izumi he finds her holding it out to him.</p>
<p>“It’s your lead role, so you should open it. Everyone else was waiting for you.” She places the envelope in his hands and he immediately sets about opening it, carefully tearing through the top as to not damage the no doubt limited SSR rarity contents inside. </p>
<p>The letter inside is parchment, keeping up with the Kniroun theme, and the letter itself is part in Japanese and part in English. The lettering reflects that of the in-game font, and Itaru feels himself grow giddy as he scans the letter. He looks at the writer of the letter and he freezes, eyes reading over and over the words “From Hoshii Yoichi and the Kniroun team”. Itaru thinks he’s ascending, no, he definitely is. This is the greatest honour of all: to receive a letter fro-</p>
<p>“Read it out before your childishness takes over, Chigasaki.” Itaru startles and tears his eyes away from the letter and looks up. His troupe mates are watching him, and when he looks at Chikage he sees him checking something on his phone. He feels his eye twitch.</p>
<p>“Can’t you see I’m having a moment here, these are the words of God himself.” He clears his throat dramatically, Masumi sighing in response. “To the Newborn Spring Troupe, I once again thank you for bringing the world of Knights of Round IV to life on your stage. I recall that your very own Lancelot holds the series closely to his heart so I would like to extend an invitation to join us in revealing the next step of Lancelot and the cast’s journey through Britannia. End Links will be holding a launch party for a special announcement regarding the trajectory of the series. Please find the details below. From Hoshi Yoichi and the Knights of Round team.”</p>
<p>“The next step of their journey,” Sakuya hums, “so like a new game?”</p>
<p>“It’s possible, but it seems too soon, IX was released only 9 months ago and KniRoun usually releases on a biyearly schedule. It might be another lore book or even a spinoff novel by Hoshi himse-.” Itaru doesn’t even realise he’s ranting until Chikage presses a hand to his mouth. </p>
<p>“Spare us the endless speculation, we’ll be surrounded by it for hours on end at the event.” Plucking the invitation from his hands, Chikage eyes the date, time and location. “It’s a little way’s out, XX Hotel in XX city, and semi-formal. We’ll need to borrow Tasuku’s car, huh..”</p>
<p>“Ugh, semi-formal. I don’t wanna go.” Masumi turns to leave, only for Citron to grab him and whisper into his ear.</p>
<p>“... so you’ll come, right?” Pulling away just in time for Masumi to zoom to Izumi, Citron grins mischievously. </p>
<p>“I’ll be your escort to the event.” </p>
<p>“Denied. We’re attending as a troupe, and the majority want to attend so I ask that you come too, Masumi-kun.” Izumi doesn’t miss a beat as she fires back her usual rejection before turning to Chikage and Itaru, who’s snatched the invitation back. “What day is it?”</p>
<p>“Friday week following the next, starting 7pm. Overlapping with the KniRoun moba event endtime, how brutal…” Itaru soothes his pained-by-capitalism heart before looking up to Sakuya.</p>
<p>“You good to go? It’s not a weeknight so Tsuzuru, Masumi and Senpai have no valid excuses and Citron…” He trails off to see the man make an OK with his hand. “Citron’s my brother in FPS arms.”</p>
<p>“You really should curb that speech of yours,” Chikage raises his hand to his head in mock pain, “and who ever said I was free? I’m meeting an important client from South Sudan that night to negotiate a mutually beneficial trade deal with our company. I need all of Friday to prepare for the dinner in order to secure the deal and-”</p>
<p>“Senpai, our company has never ventured to expand into Africa. GG no re.” Quick and succinct, Itaru cuts off his coworker’s bullshit before addressing everyone.</p>
<p>“So if Sakuya is free then it’s settled.” He receives an eager nod from Sakuya. “Well that’s that. That cool, Director?” </p>
<p>“Of course! Make sure you all have appropriate clothes for the night, and if not, go shopping or ask to borrow some from other troupe members.”</p>
<p>The troupe exchanges their farewells before breaking off to continue their prior activities. Itaru feels himself buzz with excitement as he heads back to his room, KniRoun strap bouquet in hand. Everyone had taken their respective straps, there was even a Gwen strap for Izumi, but Itaru was given the flowers too. </p>
<p>Once the flowers are in various bottles and cans filled with water around the room he boots up one of his older consoles, takes a swig of a nearby soda can and pops KniRoun V into the cartridge port, for old time’s sake. V was probably the most interesting of the series, it’s unique gameplay and non-time based strategy making for easygoing playthroughs. He decides to pick up where he left off in his interaction restricted run, where he’s limited himself to a mere 5 interactions per in game day on chaos difficulty. He’s about to enter the final negotiation of the chapter when the door to room 103 swings open, Chikage stepping in and in front of the screen. Fool, this isn’t a game Itaru needs reaction time for. </p>
<p>“What’s up, senpai?” Placing his controller beside him on the couch, Itaru reaches for a different bottle of energy elixir. “Technically all my empty cans are no longer empty btw, so don’t try to call me out on that.”</p>
<p>“I wanted to talk about the event.” Itaru can’t decipher the look on Chikage’s face. He looks nonchalant, but Itaru can’t shake the feeling that something’s off.</p>
<p>“What about it?” He’s cautious with his question, waiting for Chikage to expand.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if you’ve realised or not, but that Tonooka guy will likely be there.” Ah, the thing he’d been trying to ignore.</p>
<p>“Look, if I run into him it’ll just be some awkward exchange and that’s it. We more or less made up.” He waves his hand to signal that Chikage should move from in front of the screen and to drop the topic, already feeling that confusing sense of irritation, longing and dread threaten to surface from where it’s locked up inside himself. Chikage looks at him for a moment longer with that undecipherable look on his face before exhaling and returning to normal as he complies.</p>
<p>The topic of the event doesn’t resurface, and the weeks leading up to the event blur into a mess of meetings, paperwork and the start of a Gwen centric event in KniRoun moba, and before he knows it, Itaru is stepping out of his car into the hotel’s underground car park alongside Masumi and Sakuya. When they step out of the elevator they’re greeted by the members from Tasuku’s car, but all Itaru can register is the heaven before him.</p>
<p>The conference room is decorated to resemble the throne room from KniRoun IV, and nostalgia washes over him as he remembers the nights spent during 4th grade grinding the throne room boss battle till the sun was peeking through his curtains. The walls are decorated with large banners bearing the crests of the many knights, the largest above the stage a brilliant royal blue and sporting the royal coat of arms. He can just make out the lively tambourine of V’s intro screen BGM under the chatter filling the room, and finds himself humming along under his breath. </p>
<p>“So it begins…” Snapping back out of his stupor he can only glare at his coworker.</p>
<p>“Do you mind? I’m trying to appreciate all the details here. Can you believe they’ve managed to include the knights from all nine games? Even the most seasoned fans forget the lesser ones and there’s the time a few years back when the official staff for forgot the birthday of- mmpprrh.” This time it’s Masumi who covers his mouth, but for good reason: someone has stepped onto the stage and called for everyone’s attention.</p>
<p>“Hello, and welcome to the Knights of Round 10th anniversary special release event.” Itaru feels his mind stop before he can even look up at the presenter. “My name is Tonooka Takumi, promotional manager of KniRoun, and I’ll be your Navigator for the night.”</p>
<p>Tonooka stands a little off centre, one hand holding a microphone to his mouth and the other a clipboard which he reads off. His shirt is an off white and the collaboration Gwen tie sits neatly on top. Itaru himself has Lancelot’s on, and the rest of the cast had borrowed the other collab ties from him for the event. As he looks Tonooka up and down he finds that he’s not as repulsed to see him as he’d initially thought he’d be, and is actually to hold eye contact with him when the troupe is mentioned. </p>
<p>Before long the opening speeches are complete and canapés begin making the rounds.</p>
<p>“Tsuzuru, stop aging and eat! Here try this one.” Expertly picking up a spoon of an egg dish, Citron held it out to the awed scriptwriter. </p>
<p>“Aging?! And all this food, is that caviar?” Itaru huffs as Tsuzuru struggles to come to terms with the spoon of food before him.</p>
<p>“I think he meant gaping, and yes, that’s caviar. They really outdid themselves with this, none of you would know because you didn’t play IX but this resembles the first stat boost recipe you learn.” The lore leaves his brain and then his lips with ease, recognition popping off in his head at every little thing. He feels like he could die happy here, surrounded by his beloved troupe mates and KniRoun as far as the eye can see.</p>
<p>“He’s entered a state of complete peace, huh. Chigasaki, earth to Chigasaki.” Itaru startles upon feeling Chikage directly behind him and he whips around, only to find a small plate of candy presented before him.</p>
<p>“Starstones! Genius!” Popping one into his mouth he revels at the sickly sweetness that fills his mouth. Maybe he should pocket some for Juza. Just as he’s about to do so, however, Tonooka’s voice crackles through the speakers.</p>
<p>“We hope you are all enjoying the night so far.” His voice is crisp and clear as he regards the audience once more. “I’d like to invite the creator of the Knights of Round franchise, Hoshi Yoichi-san, to the stage to reveal tonight’s big announcement.” </p>
<p>Stepping to the side to make room for Hoshi, Tonooka joins in on the audience’s applause before handing him the microphone.</p>
<p>“Firstly, thank you all for making time to attend. It warms my heart to see so many people gathered here live for this. I won’t give a long speech tonight, that is saved for a later date, but if you would please take a look at this.” He turns to the screen behind him, and Itaru’s eyes widen with glee. Piles and piles of papers are shown, strewn all over an office of sorts.</p>
<p>“This is all the documents containing various information and data on the KniRoun world, and for the first of many anniversary releases…” leaning down slightly, he’s handed a package of sorts by another staff member before straightening up and holding it up, revealing a thick, tome-like book, “I’ve compiled them all into this, the ultimate KniRoun lore book: 10 Lives, 1 Brittania.”</p>
<p>Itaru can only smile to himself.</p>
<p>
  <i>'Called it.'</i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The event continues on into the night, thank you speeches are made, schedule declared clear, more canapés served and by 10pm a decent number of attendees have left the venue. Itaru, however, was still having the time of his life, catching special arrangements of OST tracks and smaller details now that the room was emptier.</p>
<p>He had finally reached the desserts, happily analysing and picking out the references hidden in them when he felt a tap on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Ah! They printed Algovale’s crest on the fruit tarts, his-“</p>
<p>“Favourite food.” Eyes widening, Itaru turned from the tarts and carnation meets amethyst. </p>
<p>“Tonooka, good work up there, long time no see.” He’s careful, mindful of Chikage chatting with another woman a few metres away. </p>
<p>“What’s with that greeting? You know there’s no point in being “Chigasaki Itaru” in front of me. Right, Chiga?” Tonooka’s smile is lazy and lopsided as he reaches past Itaru to grab a tart himself before popping it into his mouth. “Oh yeah, so glad we hired this catering company.” </p>
<p>Itaru had just unfrozen himself from when Tonooka had reached behind him when he’s hit by a combo move, Tonooka bringing his fingers to his mouth to lick the remaining crumbs before flashing a proper smile. </p>
<p>‘That was kinda hot…’ Itaru has to mentally punch himself the second the thought appears. </p>
<p>“It’s good, the food, I mean. And the decorations, didn’t forget Esclabor this time, huh?” He manages to shoot back a smile of his own, somewhat easing into the conversation and ignoring the comment from his brain. </p>
<p>“Please, spare me the shame. That wasn’t even my responsibility yet I still feel terrible.” He laughs along with Tonooka, a hand landing on his shoulder. It’s reminiscent of their high school days, and Itaru notes that it isn’t completely unwelcome. He thinks back, they’d had a good time together, but the scar left from their fallout still stung slightly.</p>
<p>“Ignoring the past blunders of my colleagues, how’s your rank in the Gwen event? I’m looking to hit top 5%, there’s no way I can recover the time lost helping out with preparations for tonight.” Tonooka lets out a forlorn sigh as he pulls his phone from his pocket, opening KniRoun moba and tapping through to the event page. Itaru follows suit, smiling when he sees that NEO is still yet to come within 100K points of him. </p>
<p>“Still no.1, NEO can’t even dream of taking Gwen from me.” Smirking he sets the event battle to auto and lets it run its course. </p>
<p>“Damn, you really are a monster, I’m barely holding onto the 3% border.” Tonooka starts up his own event battle, and the two fall into a comfortable silence. It’s… nice, Itaru has to admit. Gaming with Tonooka is a slightly different experience to gaming with Banri, and despite everything it’s the same feeling he felt 8 years ago. He likes it, actually, it’s almost like he’s healing.</p>
<p>“Shit, missed the drop.”</p>
<p>“Noob move, you’re still terrible at predicting and planning them, huh?” The trash talk falls from his mouth before he realises, and Tonooka laughs as he shoves Itaru by the shoulder.</p>
<p>“Come on, I brought my Mintando Vers. Come play some real PVP with me.” When Itaru looks up from his phone he’s met with a smug Tonooka and a silent offer. Interesting. Itaru turns the idea over in his mind, considering how much better he feels gaming with Tonooka now. He’s about to answer when Chikage steps just between them.</p>
<p>“Chigasaki, Citron was looking for you, he found a biscuit in the shape of some weird creature but can’t remember the name. Go help him, he’s starting to get out of hand.” Chikage lets out a sigh, and in the distance Itaru can hear Tsuzuru and Citron in deep conversation. He searches Chikage’s face for what he’s really after but is met with the same look from two weeks ago on his face. He opens his mouth to reply, but is cut off by movement from Tonooka. His vision blurs and he gasps a little as Tonooka yanks him from Chikage’s space into his own.</p>
<p>“Sorry, us gamers are chatting right now. We’d appreciate it if you didn’t interrupt.” The grip around his forearm is almost bruising as Tonooka and Chikage stare at one another. </p>
<p><i>‘What’s with this otoge-esque development?’</i> Growing more and more uncomfortable between the two, Itaru cleared his throat before speaking up and answering Tonooka’s question.</p>
<p>“Senpai, it’ll be fine. Citron knows how to use the wiki. I’m just gonna go play some CS:WO, ok?” Pushing Tonooka towards the door, he gave Chikage a wave before slipping out after him.</p>
<p>“Is that alright?” Tonooka’s face is questioning, Itaru nodding in response. He leads Itaru towards the elevators and hits the up button. “Console’s in my hotel room. Can’t function without it, you know?”</p>
<p>“Glad to know you’re still as dependent as me despite being a normie.” The elevator doors open and Tonooka makes a slight bowing motion.</p>
<p>“After you.” His smirk reflects how pleased he is with the childish jab. Itaru only rolls his eyes and grabs him by the tie, tugging him into the elevator.</p>
<p>Itaru still has his hand around Tonooka’s tie when the other presses his floor’s button, and is about to let go when hands land on around his body on the railing. </p>
<p>“H-hey..” Releasing his tie and turning around, Itaru freezes up slightly at the close proximity. </p>
<p>“Chiga… it was good to catch up, playing games together again.” Tonooka looks into his eyes, mouth smiling slightly, and Itaru realises that he hadn’t been clear about the offer, so he closes his eyes and reduces the space between them to zero.</p>
<p>Tonooka’s lips are chapped, but Itaru finds kissing him comes easily, the two of them slowly moving against one another and testing the waters. It’s Tonooka who pulls back first, eyeing Itaru for any signs of resistance. The elevator announces their floor, snapping them both out of their haze, and Tonooka tugs him by the wrist out of the elevator and into the hallway. Itaru can already tell where this is going and whips his phone out of his pocket and  opens LIME, allowing Tonooka to drag him along.</p>
<p>[Chigasaki Itaru: hey senpai]</p>
<p>Tonooka slows to a stop, pulling a card out of his pocket and unlocking the door before pulling Itaru in. </p>
<p>[Utsuki Chikage: what?]</p>
<p>The moment he’s in the room the door is shut and he feels Tonooka’s hands on him, skin burning up beneath the thin layer of his shirt as his tie is loosened.</p>
<p>[Chigasaki Itaru: I’ll go home separate from everyone. Can u cover for me please senpai?]</p>
<p>[Utsuki Chikage: why should I? Own up to your own choices, especially if you’re just going to sleep with another man]</p>
<p>He feels a twinge of irritation at Chikage as Tonooka lowers his mouth to his neck.</p>
<p>[Chigasaki Itaru: what? That bother u?]</p>
<p>There’s a pause on Chikage’s side, and Tonooka’s mouth is impatient against his collarbone. He’s about to pocket his phone as he feels him lower his hands from his waist to his hips when his phone buzzes once more.</p>
<p>[Utsuki Chikage: be home by sunrise.]</p>
<p>[Chigasaki Itaru: ez]</p>
<p>Slipping his phone away, he remembers that a new gacha banner is opening at midnight, tilts his head and runs a hand through Tonooka’s hair. He receives a pleased hum against his neck before he grabs a fistful of brown and pulls hard, yanking him from his neck.</p>
<p>“Don’t leave marks, it’s a Friday but I still won’t forgive you.” He doesn’t give him time to reply, pressing his lips to Tonooka’s and letting 8 years worth of emotion take the lead. Itaru grabs at Tonooka’s hair when he pushes his tongue past his lips and backs him against the wall in the entrance way, their belts clacking together as he slots a knee between Itaru’s legs and grinds into him. </p>
<p>Itaru hums against Tonooka’s mouth at the feeling of his hands fumbling with his shirt buttons before sighing and undoing them himself, Tonooka smirking back into the kiss and running his hands across the bared skin. He breaks the kiss to slide down Itaru’s frame, mouth finding a nipple and closing around it. Itaru can’t help the moan that leaves his mouth upon feeling teeth tugging lightly at his nub, he’s still sensitive from the three rounds he had with Chikage two nights ago. He’d been repeatedly fucked into on his hands and knees and when Chikage had reached under him to tug and tease his chest he had come dry with a silent scream before collapsing into a pool of his own cum, Chikage’s own decorating his pretty backside in thick, hot stripes. </p>
<p>His mind is snapped back to the present when Tonooka pops off his nipple and starts tugging him to the bed. “Hey, don’t let your mind wander from what’s in front of you. You were thinking about the new Girls’ Rock banner, weren’t you? We can pull together after this.” </p>
<p><i>‘Together, huh...’</i> Itaru ponders to himself, once again letting his mind drift as Tonooka sits at the edge of the bed, one hand gripping Itaru’s wrist and the other at his hip. Tonooka is still selfish to a fault, even in bed, and it shows in how he lightly shoves Itaru to his knees, how he smirks down at Itaru as he works open his pants, how his hands immediately go to Itaru’s hair to sink him down on his half hard dick. Itaru’s two thirds of the way down when realisation hits him.</p>
<p>Even if he fucks those 8 years of baggage out of himself, Tonooka isn’t going to change.</p>
<p>A light tug on his hair brings him down to earth once more and he swallows around Tonooka’s cock, pushing it further into his throat. Tonooka sighs above him and cards his hands through his hair. It’s almost soothing, but Itaru can already tell what’s going to follow. He can’t find it in himself to care as Tonooka grips his hair and slides him up to his tip: if he’s getting these 8 years fucked out of him he isn’t going to complain about how it’s done.</p>
<p>Tonooka is rough. He’s rough, demanding and self serving and it’s exactly what Itaru expected. He feels himself choking as Tonooka stuffs his mouth repeatedly, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat thrust after thrust. Itaru moans at the treatment, vibrating around Tonooka’s dick, and has to steady himself on his thighs. Tears prick at the corners of his eyes when Tonooka pushes him down his length until his nose is buried in coarse, dark brown hair and the head of Tonooka’s dick slides down his throat, holding him there and relishing in the weight of Itaru’s tongue under his dick and the way his throat clenches around his head. </p>
<p>Itaru lightly scrapes his teeth against Tonooka’s shaft, warning him to be more gentle. He complies and groans as he thrusts once, twice, and then he’s manhandling Itaru off his dick and up into his lap, other hand reaching into his back pocket, producing a small bottle of lube and a condom and placing them within arms reach.</p>
<p>Itaru pushes his tongue into Tonooka’s mouth and forces him to taste himself as he melts into Tonooka’s passing caresses as he undresses him fully. He feels Tonooka grimace upon coming into contact with his tongue and smirks back before flinching when a hand roughly grabs his arse and squeezes. </p>
<p>His legs shake when he’s lifted by the waist so his pants can be pushed off his hips, quickly replaced by warm hands which bring him back down to sit on Tonooka’s thighs before moving upwards to tease his chest once more. Itaru writhes into his touch, Tonooka not quite touching him the way he likes, the way Chikage does. His dick bounces against his abdomen with each twist and he groans when Tonooka finally wraps a hand around him, pumping him slowly in tandem with the hand at his nipple. </p>
<p>He can feel Tonooka staring at him and he gasps, opening his eyes to look at him when a fingernail presses against the slit of his dick. Tonooka’s smug mask is cracking and behind it he looks at Itaru as if he’s the only person in the world, working his body to give the expressions and sounds he wants. </p>
<p>Itaru decides to indulge in that newfound vulnerability, scooting further forward to press their cocks together and reaching for the lube. He swallows a moan from Tonooka as he grinds their hips together, popping open the bottle and coating his hand. Tonooka could wreck his mouth but he’s not letting him take his arse without proper prep, so he looks Tonooka in the eye and moans hard as he drops himself on a finger. </p>
<p>“I could’ve-“</p>
<p>“No, you couldn’t- nng, couldn’t have. I can’t believe you carry this shit around with you. You really think you can raise people’s flags with your terrible personality?” His voice is hoarse, and he struggles to form sentences as he tries to curl his finger the way Chikage had when they first fell into bed. It’s a low blow, especially coming from him, but fuck if he isn’t going to get his hits in. Besides, with Tonooka looking at him like that, like he wanted him to 8 years ago, there’s no way Tonooka has it in him to retort. Definitely not with Itaru finger-fucking himself in his lap. </p>
<p>He adds a second finger and sloppily kisses Tonooka, who holds him by the hips and rocks his dick up against Itaru’s. He feels Tonooka move a hand to touch and feel how his fingers slip into and scissor himself before groaning into Itaru’s mouth and pulling back.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Chiga. You’re so good for me.” Itaru’s mind twists at that, preening at the praise yet despising the mouth it’s coming from. He decides to distract himself by pressing in a third finger, now grinding his hips down onto his hand and rubbing his cock up and down against Tonooka’s. His eyes flit down to Tonooka’s dick, he’s not as big as Chikage, but he finds that the stretch and the way Tonooka’s eyes widen are just what he needs to push the displeasure of Tonooka’s praise from his mind. </p>
<p>Still fucking himself onto his hand, he reaches up with his free hand to work at Tonooka’s shirt, skilfully undoing the buttons single handedly through his lust clouded filter. He slips his fingers out once he’s done, moaning as his wet hole flutters around his fingertips and twitches from the loss of his fingers inside himself. He pushes the shirt off Tonooka’s shoulders before dragging his lube covered fingers up Tonooka’s chest and pressing them into his mouth, relishing in the way his tongue hesitantly swirls around his fingers. </p>
<p>“Aren’t you nasty, Tonooka?” Slowly fucking his fingers into his mouth, Itaru looks down at the man who moans around them. Tonooka’s cock looks painfully hard against Itaru’s own, precum beginning to dribble down the side and smear against his abdomen. Tonooka’s hands knead his ass weakly as he pulls his fingers from Tonooka’s mouth with an audible pop and reaches for the condom, only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist.</p>
<p>“What?” Itaru hisses, Tonooka wrapping a hand around their dicks and pumping them slowly.</p>
<p>“Lemme take you raw, come in you. I’ll make you feel good, please?” Bringing Itaru’s hand back between them and resting it over his heart, Tonooka smiles up at him lazily. Itaru’s stomach churns, he looks smitten, brown hair wild and violet eyes soft behind a veil of lust. </p>
<p>“Ugh, you sound like the MC in an eroge, fuck no. Be glad I’m giving you an h-scene at all.” Pulling his hand away, he grabs the condom and pushes Tonooka’s hand off their dicks to rock their hips together as he tears open the wrapper, corner in mouth.</p>
<p>“You say I sound like the MC, but that move was definitely a symptom of protagonist syndro-“ Itaru cuts him off, Tonooka groaning as he rolls the condom on at a deathly slow pace. </p>
<p>Pressing his lips to Tonooka’s once more, Itaru moves off him completely as he breaks the kiss to fully undress. He does so facing away from Tonooka, and pauses as he leans down to remove his pants, looking towards him with a quirked eyebrow. </p>
<p>“I’m not fucking you if your belt is gonna whip against me.” Tonooka doesn’t move, eyes glued to the curve of his arse. Sighing, Itaru removes his boxers from around his ankles before turning and standing over Tonooka. “Pants off, lean against the back.”</p>
<p>His commanding tone seems to kick Tonooka into motion, who slides out of his own pants and boxers and drags Itaru onto the bed as he moves into the position he ordered. </p>
<p>“Good, very good...” positioning himself facing away from Tonooka, his straining cock sliding between his cheeks, Itaru hums appreciatively and rises to his knees. Reaching below himself he gives Tonooka’s dick a few pumps before pressing the tip to his arse and dropping himself on it inch by inch, Tonooka’s hands flying to his hips as his head rolls back upon feeling Itaru’s warmth slowly envelop him. Itaru lets out a broken moan when he feels Tonooka begin to rub circles into his hips, and slides down his cock the rest of the way to sit on his hips. He hears Tonooka gasp behind him, the sight of Itaru’s hole taking his whole girth so easily paired with the warmth and tightness of being inside him pushing his self control to the limit. Hands move from his hips forward and up to his chest as Itaru grinds his arse down on Tonooka’s dick, head falling back on Tonooka’s shoulder as fingers close around abused nipples once more. </p>
<p>It’s a minute or two of pinching and rubbing, soft moans falling from his mouth, before feeling returns to Itaru’s legs and he can feel Tonooka throbbing and twitching inside him. He doesn’t give Tonooka any warning, sliding up until his entrance catches lightly around the head of his cock before dropping himself down in one fluid motion, moaning when he feels something brush ever so slightly past his prostate. Itaru sets an easy pace; up, down, grind, up, down, up and soon he’s bouncing on Tonooka’s cock with the help of hands on his waist and Tonooka hips fucking up to meet him halfway. </p>
<p>He can once again feel Tonooka’s eyes on him, and he turns to look at him as Tonooka continues to bounce him, cock pushing over Itaru’s prostate and making him scream. Itaru’s eyes squeeze shut when Tonooka tilts his head to meet Itaru’s and wraps a hand around his dick, which had been helplessly slapping against his abdomen. Lips locking and dick being pumped to the rhythm of their hips, Itaru is quickly losing stamina. His legs scream and he can no longer feel his calf muscles. It’s not long till Itaru is unable to keep up, body limp against Tonooka’s chest as he continues to snap his hips upwards into him. </p>
<p>“All those fight scenes in Kniroun Stage and your stamina is still shit.” Pressing his lips to Itaru’s neck, Tonooka slowly leans them forward, arm around Itaru’s abdomen keeping his dick deep inside him. Itaru has no hesitation in pressing his knees and face into the soft mattress and curving his back to grind against Tonooka, his hands gripping the sheets as he feels him grind back. </p>
<p>“Such a nice view.” Sliding his hands down his sides before lightly separating his cheeks, Tonooka grinds lazily into him, watching as Itaru’s hole twitches around his throbbing member. Itaru takes the moment to regain control of his muscles, pushing himself onto his elbows and looking back at Tonooka.</p>
<p>“I’m not a goddamn 1/7 scale figure, don’t just stare. Move.” Biting his lip, he sighs when he finally feels Tonooka slide back, hands releasing his cheeks to grab at his waist, before pressing back in. With Tonooka fucking into him while he’s on his knees his cock goes much deeper and Itaru vaguely registers that Tonooka doesn’t aim for his prostate at all, only chases his own pleasure into Itaru. Growing frustrated, he reaches down and wraps a hand around his dick, trying to match Tonooka’s pace. It’s still not enough, Itaru wants more.</p>
<p>“Nn, ah- harder, go harder, Senpai.” It’s a dirty move, it’s a very dirty move, but Itaru’s had enough. If he has to be petty to get Tonooka to fuck him the way he wants then he will. Tonooka just takes and takes and takes, he could at least be less ignorant and more of a dick about it-</p>
<p>‘Like Senpai is...’ Itaru’s brain interrupts right as Tonooka shoves him into the sheets by the back of his head and fucks right into his prostate hard and fast, Itaru’s moan barely muffled by the mattress below. Wherever that thought was going earlier has stopped dead in its tracks, Itaru’s brain instead clouding over from the feeling of Tonooka’s bruising grip in his hair and on his hip and the sinful slap of hips meeting arse. It’s almost overwhelming, and he feels himself edging closer and closer to climax only for Tonooka to slip a hand under him and grip his cock.</p>
<p>“Saying another’s name in bed... who’s dick is in you right now, Itaru?” His vision blurs as Tonooka accents every second word, nailing him and grip tightening around Itaru’s cock. He moans as Tonooka mercilessly grinds his dick against his prostate and turns his head to the side with the best shit-eating grin he can muster with his face smushed against the sheets.</p>
<p>“An npc in a side quest.” Tonooka looks down at him, the softness and affection from earlier finally gone as amethyst hardens and hips snap forward ruthlessly. Even with Tonooka’s hand holding him back from release, Itaru feels the pleasure of building in his abdomen as he’s rocked into the sheets with every thrust of Tonooka’s hips. He feels tears threaten to spill when a nail digs into his slit but it’s exactly the treatment he’s wanted from the start, dick only growing harder until it’s painful.</p>
<p>“Tono- ah! Takumi..” Itaru finally gives in, Tonooka’s name dripping from his lips followed by a sob when he feels the hand on his cock loosen and stroke him messily in time with the dick in his arse. </p>
<p>“I may be an npc in a side quest but at least I’m not a one time merchant selling a useless ware.” Tonooka’s voice is low and rough in Itaru’s ear as he leans over him to bite lightly at his shoulder for extra leverage, fucking into in him at an unforgiving pace. Itaru can only groan out his name in response as the insult goes straight to his dick, his orgasm coming hard and fast, come spilling onto the sheets below and over Tonooka’s hand. </p>
<p>“F- fuck, Takumi..“ His tears finally fall as Tonooka continues pounding into him and Itaru can only sob as Tonooka pulls at his cock, milking him through his release until he’s spent, upper body collapsing into the mess of his cum on the sheets as his arse and cock are abused to overstimulation. </p>
<p>Itaru’s face is a mess of tears, sweat and saliva when Tonooka’s hips finally stutter and still, a low groan reverberating through his body and onto Itaru’s as he finally comes himself. The sound of their breathing fills the room, Itaru’s sounding more like sobs against the sheets, and Tonooka leans over him to place messy kisses down his spine. “Chiga…”</p>
<p>“I wanna shower, get out of me.” He tries to kick Tonooka’s leg but ends up awkwardly rubbing his calf instead, causing Tonooka to let out an amused huff as he complies. Itaru can’t help the whimper that leaves his throat as Tonooka pulls out, dropping Itaru’s body fully and standing to dispose of the condom. </p>
<p>“You can walk, right? Or was I that good?” Itaru doesn’t even need to look at him as he peels himself from the cumstained mattress to hear the smirk in the smug comment. Instead he scouts out the location of his discarded clothing before picking them up and flipping Tonooka the bird as he locks the bathroom door, sliding to the floor, back against the door once his clothes are placed on the counter. </p>
<p>Itaru curses under his breath as he processes the events of the past hour or so, a hand wiping down his face as he suppresses a groan – he didn’t need Tonooka thinking he’s jerking it minutes after having his dick in him. After a few minutes of marinating in his inner conflict he decides to crawl into the shower and let the almost scalding water run down his hunched body. </p>
<p>What had he hoped to achieve by sleeping with Tonooka? Did it have to be Tonooka? Would he have taken any relatively attractive person at that moment? Did he regret it? The hot water did nothing to calm his thoughts, and he exhaled exasperatedly as he prepared himself to work through each doubt. In his mind he laid everything bare on the ground. He slept with Tonooka because senpai was being an ass and Tonooka wasn’t. Also, the way Tonooka had grabbed him away from Chikage had been almost freeing in that moment. At the end of the day him and senpai were roommates with benefits, and even if Itaru wanted more it was easier to fall into Tonooka’s arms than chase after him. Damn, maybe Tonooka was right; he was a bit of a whore tonight. It didn’t have to be Tonooka he slept with, anyone 2D or even a few 3D candidates that showed even a bit of interest in him could’ve convinced him to follow them, but as he thinks about it, Itaru finds he’s glad it was Tonooka. Him and Tonooka can never be together; Tonooka being the selfish arse he is and that selfishness having scarred Itaru to an almost irredeemable state. Sure, when he closes his eyes he can see the two of them playing games together, going to collab cafes and even stumbling into a love hotel after meeting for drinks after work, but he also sees Tonooka making no effort, cancelling plans and only calling to meet when he wants Itaru’s body or Taruchi’s popularity. Tonooka wasn’t a great fuck, but Itaru finds the encounter lifting an ugly, 8 year old weight from his chest. So, no, he didn’t regret it either. </p>
<p>Satisfied with his conclusion and ready to avoid thinking about emotions outside of the rush of an SSR item drop in a first raid of a set for another week, he stands to clean himself properly. He’ll deal with senpai when he gets home, for now he needs to figure out how he’s getting there. He’s come up with about fourteen different excuses by the time he dries his hair and unlocks the door only to find Tonooka already asleep in the bed. </p>
<p>‘So he also realised, huh?’ Standing above him, Itaru almost moves to brush a stray hair from Tonooka’s face when his eye catches something much more appealing. Tonooka had fallen asleep while using up AP on Girls’ Rock, the “Live Failed” screen flashing pathetically up at him. Picking up Tonooka’s phone he clicks out of the live and to his home screen. He’s a pretty decent level for a casual player, even though his taste in best girls is obviously trash. Yuka? Really? She’s as plain as a piece of cardboard. Upon closer inspection he finds he has enough for three 10-pulls and Itaru feels a childish grin spread across his face as he clicks to the scouting banners. Tonooka had said that he wanted to pull with Itaru, so here he is; clicking to the scout page, selecting the new release banner and realising it’s a Yuka banner. That’s why he’d forgotten about it till now: Yuka worst girl. Itaru scoffs to himself, everyone knows Himerin is superior, and her matching SR is even better than Yuka’s SSR. </p>
<p>Without any hesitation or prayers he presses the 10-pull button.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Itaru feels the exhaustion from the night finally settle into his bones as he drags his feet to the Mankai dorms. He’d gotten a taxi from the hotel to a nearby udon restaurant and treated himself to some cheap kitsune udon for a night well spent, but forgot how sleepy a nice, warm bowl of food would make him, so he finds he has to will himself to walk past the couches in the common area and towards room 103. He’s surprised to find the door unlocked, and even more surprised to find his senpai tapping away at his laptop after an already draining business party, let alone the fucking Itaru had done afterwards. Sure, it’s not late-late yet, but Itaru feels about ready to collapse on the spot. </p>
<p>“Hey, still up, Senpai? That party sure was rough, huh?” He tries to remain casual, walking past Chikage to his desk and plugging his phone into the charger. He hears a few more taps, followed by the click of Chikage’s laptop before arms land on the desk on either side of his body. </p>
<p>“All the more rough for you, I imagine.” Chikage’s breath is hot against the back of his neck, and Itaru involuntarily shivers. His arms hang uselessly at his sides and as much as he wants to turn around to see Chikage’s expression he also fears it. He runs through the different dialogue options in his brain, none of them coming out particularly favourable, and curses himself for freezing up. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to select a route, Chikage sighing before pulling away from Itaru as if he’d sensed his mental as well as physical exhaustion. “Just think about Mankai’s image a little next time you go off on your own.” </p>
<p>“Huh? What does that have to do with anything?” Turning around, he finds Chikage already walking back to the couch. </p>
<p>“Well, what if you two had been seen by someone? Not only the company reputation, but being seen stumbling into a hotel room would reflect badly on yourself and the KniRoun promotional manager should they jump to conclusions.” Chikage is still facing away from him, and Itaru feels irritation bubbling beneath his tiredness. </p>
<p>“Get to the point, senpai.”</p>
<p>“I’m telling you to be careful, that’s all.”</p>
<p>Itaru has to slap himself mentally, his drowsy brain translating Chikage’s words into something they definitely were not. <i>‘Or are they...?’</i></p>
<p>“Right, sure, as if this scene definitely isn’t almost word for word from a DokiMemo game. If you’re trying to raise my affection meter you’re not doing too hot, senpai.” The gamer talk falls from his mouth faster than he can currently think, and he mentally throws himself into the void.</p>
<p>“Of course you don’t have the real life experience to treat this normally. Take it how you will, I know there’s no curing the Chigasaki Disease.” Itaru watches as Chikage moves to collect his laptop and place it in his bag, his words cutting deeper than usual.</p>
<p>“I’m not as inexperienced as you think I am, senpai-” “Well considering tonight and the past few months-” “Fuck you, that’s not what I meant.” Hesitant relief washes over him as he and Chikage fall back into their usual back and forth. They continue as they both change into their sleepwear until the conversation begins to die off. </p>
<p>“But you know, you can stand to be a little more open. You’re not some unreadable superbeing.” Turning from the spot where he’d dumped his clothes for the day, Itaru looks his roommate dead in the eye. “You… you don’t have to be like, fully honest, or whatever, but I’m your roommate, and your kouhai, and whatever else,” he pauses briefly, brain sleepy and short circuiting the longer he speaks for, “we are. I can’t hurt you, senpai.” </p>
<p>He doesn’t get an immediate reply, instead breaking eye contact as Chikage approaches him once more. He’s almost convinced himself that he’s chosen the incorrect dialogue option and prepares a throwaway comment to backpedal out of the conversation but he’s stopped by Chikage’s lips on his. </p>
<p><i>‘He’s doing the thing where he changes the focus…’</i> But Itaru can’t find it in him to complain, feeling like he’d made some progress regardless. That, and his real life LP is slowly whittling down to zero, Chikage’s mouth the only thing really keeping him awake anymore. He decides to deal with everything at a later date and lets the thought float away, all the lingering emotions from the night easing from his mind as he sighs into his mouth, lazily enjoying the feeling of returning to Chikage’s arms. </p>
<p>“I’m home, senpai.” He whispers as he rests his hands on Chikage’s shoulders, smiling when Chikage presses his forehead to his and wraps his arms around him. “Sleep with me?” </p>
<p>Chikage huffs, body moving on instinct to support Itaru as his legs wrap around his waist, carrying him to his bed. “Welcome back, Chigasaki.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you've made it here.... thank you for reading!!! I've been working on this for around a month and I hope you've enjoyed it.</p>
<p>A big thank you to Zerotaste for yet again putting up with my bullshit and to Yui for ranting about TonoIta and sharing the forbidden Tonooka lore with me.</p>
<p>Come say hi on twitter, I'm @5h1take and I cry over Chikage and Tonooka daily.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>